


I'll Be There For You

by Ladyinbooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Louis is pregnant but it is not Harry's, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, One Night Stands, but just a brief mention, but there's a lot of, if i'm missing something please let me know, niall and nick are barely mentioned, nothing in scene tho, past breakup, pick someone who's supportive, sorry - Freeform, tiny bit of, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyinbooks/pseuds/Ladyinbooks
Summary: That night, when louis is lying alone in his bed, trying and failing to fall asleep, he can’t keep that ignored piece of him from being active again. He can’t help but let his mind wander to what- or who- he misses the most. He can’t help but wonder how he’s doing, if he’s okay, if he’s happy, if he misses him too.He can’t help but think about Harry.-------Louis and Harry had a big fallout. A year later, Louis finds out he's pregnant from a one night stand. How will this change everything? Until he finds out, he hides in the middle of nowhere.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octoberrose11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/gifts).



> Hello!!!!!
> 
> First, thanks for reading this! I'm really excited! You can find me on tumblr as another-dreamless-girl, I'm more than happy to hear anything you want to say!
> 
> I would like to thank Ed, who was so so so so so important for this, you made me write it and then helped me with beta-ing, and when you finished you yelled at me, which believe it or not, made me so happy :) hahahah. I want to thank Cris, Andi, Meg, Court and the rest of Oasis (that includes Ed too), because you've been a huge part in me doing this, writing and posting, so thanks thanks thanks. Love you so much, girls. Also, thank you for the amazing ideas you give me every day ;).
> 
> I want to thank Octoberrose11 because the prompt was freaking amazing!!!! I added some things to it, but I hope I fulfilled what you wanted, and maybe a tiny bit more.
> 
> Lastly, the usual disclaimers, I do not own One Direction, and don't know anything about their personal life. This is a work of fiction and it does not necessarily reflects on my personal beliefs.
> 
> Again, thank you thank you thank you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Louis had a bit too much to drink last night. He doesn’t remember exactly what happened after 9 pm, his head feels like it’s going to fall off his neck, he has thrown up twice since he woke up and he absolutely wants to die.

What he does remember is the nice stranger that bought him a few drinks, maybe more than a few going by his current state, who danced with him all night and told him he was beautiful a couple of times, including twice on their way to Louis’ hotel room…

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Louis had sex with a stranger last night, and he only remembers his name being something like Roger or Rooney or whatever. He’s so fucked, no pun intended.

 

* * *

 

It’s barely 2 months later, when Louis is out with Lottie in LA, that he thinks about him.

He has been trying to stay away from that part of his mind, one that has accompanied him for the past 6 years of his life, and although he has mostly succeeded, not without a few relapses, the question Lottie asks him breaks his effort and his mood is completely ruined for the rest of the day, maybe even the week.

“So, Lou, how are the boys? Do you know if they are up to something? How are Harry’s projects going? I heard he is doing a lot of things lately.” Louis can tell her innocent face is just a façade. From the beginning, she wasn’t asking about the boys, she was asking just about Harry.

And it is not that she doesn’t care about the other boys, in fact, they are like her brothers too, but everyone knows what a mess Louis has been since everything with Harry went to shit, and Lottie has the idea, that if she asks Louis about him, he’s going to suddenly snap out of whatever this is and everything is going to be okay again, like it was a year ago.

“Everyone is fine, yes,” is what he ends up answering, because, _he won’t talk about him_ , he hadn’t in the past 6 months, and he won’t do it now.

“Lou, it is May already, how long is it gonna be until you talk to them? To him? It has been 6 months since you last saw the boys, get your shit together, they all care about you, don’t shut them out now. We knew you were going to do this, now that you don’t see them every day, you’re completely shutting them down and-”

“What makes you think I haven’t seen any of them?” Louis is a tiny bit angry now, “I saw Niall like a month ago, and I hang out with Liam all the time.”

“Oh please, yes, I said all the boys, but you know I meant just Harry.” Now he understands the determined look Lottie had on her face when they started drifting towards this topic, like she knew she was gonna to do this all along, but really, Louis knew too, and he still met up with her. He needs to listen to his instincts a little bit more.

“What about him?” _Great Louis, this is the way you are going to win, stupid_ , he tells himself, and truly, he should just give up, his sister can be extremely persuasive.

“You know what Louis. Yes, you two broke up a year ago, but you have been miserable ever since, so you should truly get your head out of your ass, and try talking to him, maybe you can work it out”

“No, Lottie, we can’t fucking work it out, he said we weren’t good together anymore, so why don’t you mind your own fucking business instead of getting into mine, let me live my own fucking life and do whatever I want. I’m not going to willingly talk to him now, probably not ever again, so would you just drop it? Jeez” he huffs and the realises everything he has just said, and how his sister is looking at him. Fuck.

“Okay, Lou, no need to get like that, Jesus. I’m sorry, I just feel a little worried about you.” She sounds hurt, and Louis hates himself a bit more now.

“No, I’m sorry, Lotts, I was an arse, I don’t know where that came from, I don’t know what is happening to me lately, I’m so emotional and irritable, I’m sorry. But hey, this is my problem, love, don’t kill yourself over that, I will see what I can do.”

“Lou, I love you, I worry about you, we worry about you, don’t ask me to ignore everything.”

“I know, darling, I love you too, just- just let me figure all this out.” He tries to give Lottie something that resembles a smile, and he mostly succeeds, but he needs to drop the subject like, now. “Now, little sis, let’s talk about something else now that we have this figured out.”

“We don’t have this figured out, Louis.” She says sternly and god, she reminds him so much of his mom. “But sure, let’s talk about something else, I’m going to leave that topic alone for a while. Lou, have you gained any weight? Let’s talk about how fabulous those jeans look on you!”

“Oi! Watch it, munchkin! I’m not fat.” He’s mildly offended but he still smiles a little, this is a better topic.

“I didn’t call you fat! You just gained weight, Lou! And apparently it all went to that amazing ass of yours, I’m envious.” They laugh loudly and the tension between them dissipates just like that, but Louis hasn’t forgotten about what they talked about.

 

* * *

 

That night, when louis is lying alone in his bed, trying and failing to fall asleep, he can’t keep that ignored piece of him from being active again. He can’t help but let his mind wander to what- or who- he misses the most. He can’t help but wonder how he’s doing, if he’s okay, if he’s happy, if he misses him too.

He can’t help but think about Harry.

 

* * *

 

The fact that Louis has been sick for the past week should be motive enough to go to a doctor; he had assumed it was food poisoning from the restaurant he went to with Lottie, but when he told this to her, she said it wasn’t possible it had started showing a week after eating there and immediately pushed him to go to an appointment to be sure it wasn’t anything too severe.

Whilst he is waiting for his name to be called, he tries to think of something that could’ve made him throw up everything he ate each morning and even nights sometimes. He hadn’t gone out the past few weeks, apart from his lunch with Lottie a week ago and a lads night in Liam’s house, but neither him or Niall got sick. Maybe it was something in his house in LA, because it has been a while since he stayed anywhere else but there.

Before he can draw any other conclusions, a male nurse says his name and leads him to a doctor’s office, when he gets in, he is greeted by a young-looking woman in a lab coat.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, pleasure to meet you. I’m Doctor Spencer, but you can call me Hannah.”

“Good morning, call me Louis, please.” She seems to be very professional but at the same time, she looks really kind and friendly.

“Okay, so Louis, tell me, what is happening, why did you ask for this appointment?” She sits down behind the computer desk, and Louis takes the seat in front of her.

“Well, I haven’t been feeling really well this past few days. I have been throwing up every single day for a week, and I really don’t know what could’ve caused it.”

“Mmmm, let’s see. Have you been feeling tired? Gained any weight?” Louis nods to her questions. This morning when he was getting dressed, he had to ditch his tightest pair of jeans for some more loose-fitting ones. “Have you had unprotected sex in the past few months?”

“What?” He might have an inkling where she’s leading with this, but he’s still kinda confused because that isn’t possible, or is it?

The doctor can probably sense his reluctance because she smiles kindly and with a soft voice tells him “Honey, I’m going to ask you to give the nurse a urine sample in this cup and wait outside,” she passes him a transparent cup, “when the results are ready, I will call you in again. Thanks, Louis.”

He leaves her office and does what she asked in an automatic way. He sits in the waiting room, and sooner than he expected, and wanted, he is being called inside again, and is met with Doctor Hannah and a nurse plugging in a machine.

He knows what that machine is for, because he was there for some of his mom’s ultrasounds when she was pregnant with his sisters, which means…

“We have the results, Louis. I’m glad to tell you you’re pregnant, probably not more than 3 months given your symptoms.”

“What?” His ears are buzzing, and not in a way like when he is in a club for a while, like that time 2 months ago on Las Vegas. Fuck. “I’m sorry, but please tell me there’s a mistake.”

“No Louis, I’m sure there isn’t, I’m sorry. Is this a bad thing for you? Do you keep in touch with the other dad?” She is looking at him with something close to pity in her eyes, which Louis hates, so he decides to snap out of it and face what is happening right now.

“No, I don’t really know him, so no.” Fuck.

“Alright. Would you like to take a look at your baby?” She keeps smiling softly at him and Louis feels something close to excitement bubble in his stomach, but this isn’t the way it should’ve happened.

“Mmm, yes please.” He lays down in the examination table the nurse points him to, and after a cold gel is applied to his stomach, the doctor starts moving the wand around on his lower stomach, and dark images appear on the screen attached to the machine.

The doctor stops moving the wand, and starts capturing the screen and pressing some keys whilst she tells things that mean nothing to Louis to the nurse, who jots them down on some papers.

“Louis, this is your baby.” She points to a little grey blob on the screen, and Louis feels tears start forming in his eyes. “By the looks of it, you’re nearing 12 weeks, and you and the baby are perfectly healthy and developed for this time. Everything is perfect.”

Louis is officially crying now, but he makes sure to pay extra attention to what the doctor is telling him, putting all the information sheets she gives him in a carpet the nurse passes him, with some pictures of his baby.

He leaves the doctor’s office with a heavy stomach but a light heart.

He should tell everyone he loves, but he doesn’t know how or when, he doesn’t really want to do it, but he has to. He just wants to hide.

But even with all of this clouding his mind, he can’t help but think this baby is gonna be what turns his shitty life to an amazing one again, like the one he had a year ago.

 

* * *

 

 

When he gets home he has already made the decision, he is leaving for a while.

But he knows he can’t just leave, he has to let at least someone know, so he decides to call Liam, and then Lottie, because she will kill him if he doesn’t.

Whilst he is packing a bag with clothes that will last him for at least 2 weeks and booking his flight for a city in New Hampshire called Manchester, which… funny, he calls Liam.

“Hey Lou! How are you?” Liam is so over excited when Louis calls him lately, like maybe he thought he would never get to hear from him unless he was the one calling, which should be telling in itself, but Louis ignores that.

“Hi, Li. I’m… fine. Well, in fact, I have something to tell you, and it is really important, so I need you to listen closely to me.”

“Okay… you’re scaring me, Lou, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, kinda.” He sighs heavily. He knows he has to do this right now, but that knowledge doesn’t make it any easier. “Li, I- I’m pregnant.”

“What?!” Liam literally screams through the phone. “Is it-? Oh my god, who is the father? Are you sure? Wait, you’re pranking me, right? I’m so stupid, I always fall for your jokes-”

Louis interrupts him, and he kinda wants to laugh, “No, Li, I’m being serious, I swear.” He lets out a big breath and takes another one in. “Actually, that’s the reason I called. I’m leaving for a while, I will text you where I am when I get there. I just need to get away from everything for a while, and I have figure out exactly how I will tell this to everyone, to the fans.”

“Are you sure? We could work this out right here or in the UK, you don’t have to go hide and-”

“No, Liam. I already made my decision. I’m leaving, but don’t worry, I promise I’ll keep in touch and take care. I will let Lottie know and text Niall, but could you please tell him the whole story? But just him.” They both know what he means with that last part. He doesn’t need to specify to Liam who he doesn’t want to know about this, at least not yet, because let’s be honest, he is going to find out sooner or later.

Liam sighs before answering “Okay, Louis. Just- Just call me, yeah? Don’t get lost and take care of yourself and that- the baby. Jesus, I can’t even-” another sigh, “okay, I love you. Take care, and please call me, or I will personally drag you here from wherever you are. Love you.” There’s a heavy pause, and then, “I’m really happy for you, Lou. I know this isn’t the best timing, but I do think it is something good for you. Love you, Lou.”

Louis says, “I love you too” and his goodbyes, maybe a little choked up, and then it is time to call his sister.

That conversation goes nearly the same, just with more screaming and some “I’m gonna kill you Louis Tomlinson! But after you have my little nephew or niece.” and “You better take care of yourself, you total arse!”, but in the end, Lottie is nearly crying and telling him to send pictures of him and of his baby bump every day, something Louis will happily comply.

When they hang up, the first thing Louis does is send her, Liam and Niall a picture of the ultrasound he had that day, to the latest accompanied with a _Surprise!!!! I’m going away for some time, ask Liam for details. Love you xx_.

Then continues getting everything ready for his trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry wakes up with a bad headache, and he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he drank last night or something, it is not like he has left his London house in weeks.

In this period of time, he has decided he doesn’t like to be alone in this house, but when he tried to make Nick stay over for the night and cuddle him while they watched movies, it just didn’t feel right.

So yes, he is alone, and he doesn’t like it, but really, what is new in that? It hasn’t been a novelty since November, but who is he kidding, he has been on his own since last year when everything went to shit with Louis.

He knows he has the boys and his family and friends, he will always have them, but he just feels so lonely without Louis by his side.

They were used to spend time apart, never nearly as long as right now, but they could bear a couple of weeks without seeing each other in person, not without some hitches and frustrations, but they could do it, and then when they got back together, they knew that was it.

Obviously, they had their sappy ways to do it, but now Harry doesn’t have late night calls, snapchat messages, goofy selfies and good morning videos to get through his days. He doesn’t have Louis, and it might be completely and solely his fault.

At the time, he did believe what he said to Louis was true, he did believe they weren’t that good together anymore, that something had worn off. He believed it was their time to drop it, say goodbye and enjoy the good memories.

But now, feeling how he’s feeling, he knows he made a terrible mistake. He knows he will always love Louis no matter what, because even months of distance and pretending they never even knew each other, hadn’t made him love Louis any less, or feel less miserable for what he had done to himself, to the love of his life, and to what they had.

He hasn’t talked to Louis in what feels like decades but it is just 6 months, couple more couple less weeks. He knows he is the one who should probably call first because of all the thing he said to Louis, but he doesn’t think he could give just a call, he thinks he needs something more, they need something more. And maybe what they need is more effort from Harry’s part than what he showed a year ago.

God, he can’t believe he hasn’t kissed Louis since April last year, he hasn’t told him he loves him, he hasn’t heard his beautiful voice saying I love you to him. Fuck, he really needs to fix this mess, and what he is going to do has been a long way coming.

So, with that thought in mind, he starts booking a flight for Los Angeles, a car to drive him to Louis’ house, and a bouquet of pink carnations.

He has to fix this, he has to get his Louis back.

 

* * *

 

 

When they had ended things, they had decided that Louis would take the L.A. house and Harry the London one, this was done by flipping a coin, because none of them wanted to decide which part of their memories to take.

And Harry completely despises that decision because he really missed this house, but it isn’t really the house in itself, it is what it represented. The London house was something they had to have, something one could say, basic, but this house was a reaffirmation for their love, it was perfect for them and it represented all the ways they complemented each other and how they would keep doing that for the rest of their life, or so they thought.

So, when his driver drops him off at the beautiful entrance, Harry’s hands are shaking around the bouquet of flowers he had picked at the airport. He feels torn between confidence and fear about what is going to happen next. He thinks he will be able to sort this out, but what if he can’t? What will his life be without Louis? That’s something he definitely doesn’t want to experience, never ever ever ever ever ever.

He rings the bell and when it opens, it is not Louis on the other side, it is their maid, Amanda.

“Mr. Styles! What a surprise to see you!” She ushers him inside and doesn’t seem to realise he is so confused. Louis always open the door, except when he is not home, or when he is asleep, but harry doubts he is asleep at 5pm, and yes, he could be out with some friends, but everything looks so clean and unlived in, he doesn’t think he has been there in the whole day, maybe even more.

“How many times have I told you to please call me just Harry, Amanda? How are you? How have you been?” he kisses both her cheeks and starts fidgeting on his spot with the urge to just scream for Louis to come here and kiss him.

“I’m good, Mr. Styles, I’m good.” She ignored his request as she has always done.

“Do you know where is Louis? It is not that talking to you is anything but lovely, but I kinda need to tell him something.” He watches as a frown takes over her face and his heart slows and then immediately picks up again.

“Oh, he left yesterday at midday, didn’t you know?”

“N-no, I didn’t. Do you know where he left for?” Harry feels he is sweating a bit on the back of his neck.

“Not really, sir. He just called me up and told me he was leaving for some time, and to give this place a good scrub because he was going to be out for quite some time. I assumed he was going to go wherever you were. Mr. Payne informed me of your um… situation,” of course Liam did, “so that’s why I wasn’t expecting you here, sir.” Harry feels like he is gonna pass out. Out for some time? Where was he going? Was he really going back to Harry and he being stupid had left at the same time?

“Um… do you think I could stay here, Amanda? I don’t have anywhere to go and I’m quite jetlagged.” He doesn’t feel particularly well.

“Of course! Of course, Mr. Styles! This is your home too! Do you want me to prepare you something or order dinner?” She tends to fuse a lot.

“No, thank you. Actually… I think you should just head home for the day, the complete scrub isn’t needed anymore,” he tries to smile, but it probably looks more like a grimace than anything. “I’ll call you when I’m leaving so you can do what Lou- Louis asked for. Thank you very much, Amanda.”

He sees her out and plops down on the couch without any forces left. He tries calling Louis for the first time in more than six months, and ends up with his voicemail in his ear. Why is his phone turned off? Is he flying? He decides to call Liam because he probably has the answer to those questions.

“Hi, Harry. How are you, mate?” His voice sounds soft, so that means he knows something he doesn’t want or can’t tell Harry. Sometimes, knowing the boys for so long comes handy when they are hiding something.

“Hello, Liam. Listen I have a question for you, and please-” Liam cuts him off.

“Mate, listen, I know you’re gonna ask about Louis, but I’m sorry, per his own request, I can’t tell you a thing, sorry.” He really sounds apologetic, but Harry kinda hates him right now.

“Li, I just want to know if he’s gonna be back soon. I’m at our- his house in LA, and he isn’t here and Amanda said he was going to be gone for a while, but I have to talk to him.” He is nearly begging at the end, and all Liam does is sigh, but after a few more seconds he talks.

“God, this is worse than what I expected, but Haz, I can’t tell you much, just that he is gone for a while, he needed to get away from everything, so he went to some small city somewhere here in America, not even I know how long he is gonna be gone, so I’m sorry, Haz.” He sounds like he wants to say something else, but he obviously won’t, so Harry sight pitifully, thanks him for the information he gave him and hangs up.

He will just wait then, wait until Louis comes back or until he knows where he is so he can go find him.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been two weeks of Louis being in this city, and he has enjoyed the anonymity he has been given, maybe because it is a small one, but because he hasn’t gone out much either.

He rented a small house, that is more like a cottage, and the only thing he has done is go grocery shopping, but it seems like the baby doesn’t want to keep this hermit thing going on for that much long, because Louis’ shirts and trousers start feeling really tight and even uncomfortable sometimes.

The next day he asks the lady who rented him the house, who goes every two days to check on everything and make him lunch- bless her-, about the nearest mall, and when he arrives he starts looking for clothes a size or two bigger than normally, and even some small things for the baby, because he is completely mesmerized by them.

He spends more than three hours shopping, so by the time he is done, he feels like he could pass out from exhaustion and hunger, he pays everything he bought and drives his rented car to the cottage.

Never once whilst he was watching some baby clothes, noticed a young woman who was shopping with her mother, taking pics of him and specially of his notable baby bump.

 

* * *

 

Harry has just finished a two-hour workout and boxing session when his phone starts to ring, it is his sister, Gemma. He immediately answers.

“Hi, baby bro.” Says her in a really cheery voice. What time is it in the UK? 7 pm? Something like that.

“Hi, gems.” He drawls slightly out of breath.

“Jesus, Harry, what were you doing? Having fun?” He can hear her smirk so he answers in a bored tone,

“Yes, actually, I just finished a really invigorating workout, you know how boxing gets my blood pumping for another boring day of waiting.” He can hear her puff out some air, and then she starts rambling about how silly he is and how he should do this and that while he waits, so he disconnects and decides to check twitter whilst listening to her.

The first thing he sees when he enters his twitter is some fans yelling about something, and his mentions are blowing up with people asking him to confirm it and when it happened, but he has absolutely no idea what is that ‘it’ they are talking about, so he scrolls a bit more through his feed.

And then he sees it. It’s a picture of Louis, and it has been so long since he last saw him, or a new picture of him, that he lets a breath of relief, and then positively loses all the air he has in his lungs, because the fans are all pointing towards something and Harry can definitely see it too.

Louis has a bump, a noticeable one, small, but obvious with his tight shirt, not to mention he has a hand on top of it, like he was rubbing it, and in the other one, he is holding a tiny white, pink and yellow outfit.

He looks at those small pieces of clothing with so much love in his eyes, Harry feels his heart racing at the same time as his thoughts. Louis looks so beautiful, so so so so extremely beautiful, but questions start bubbling in his head. It can’t be his, so, does louis have someone else? Who is the other father? Is Louis happy with someone else? Is Louis happy or not?

Just then, he realises Gemma has been trying to get his attention for a while.

“What?” he says and he is not only a little, but really choked up.

“Haz, what happened? Are you okay? You simply disconnected there.” She sounds worried but Harry can’t get more than a couple words out.

“I- Gem, twitter, check twitter, I have to go.” He really can’t get past the knot on his throat.

“What?” A moment passes and he assumes she is checking her twitter. “Jesus Christ, Harry, is he pregnant? Fuck, of course he is. Is it yours?” Her voice is as frantic as he feels now.

“No, I’m pretty sure it isn’t, but, god, I have to go, have to talk to him.” He hangs up after he hears a rushed _Okay! I love you!_ From Gemma and hastily says it back.

He texts Liam because he can’t fucking talk right now, and Liam must know what is happening, must be able to feel the franticness in his texts, because he sends Harry an address in some city he has never heard of and a text message saying _GO!_ He definitely likes Liam a little bit more now.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been nearly six hours since Harry saw the photo and not even for a single second has he been able to get it out of his head, he can’t stop thinking about what this means, for Louis, for him, for _them_ , hell, even for the band.

He calls an Uber to pick him up from the airport and take him to the address Liam texted him. It doesn’t take more than half an hour, and according to the driver that was nearly half off the city away, it seems like this is a pretty small town.

He pays the driver and walks the short path to the door, this house looks really pretty on the outside, but Harry can’t duel much on it because Louis opens the door and god, Harry is left breathless.

He looks absolutely beautiful, Harry can see the pregnant glow everyone talks about, his hair is soft across his forehead and looks like satin, he wants to card his fingers through it. Louis is wearing soft clothes, a loose shirt and sweatpants, and Harry can totally see the small bump he is sporting, he has this sudden urge to touch it, and whilst he has always loved pregnant people, with Louis is multiplied by ten. He moves his eyes from his middle and when he looks at his face, his blue eyes are so fucking beautiful. Fuck, Harry has missed this, he has missed him.

Both of them just look at each other for a while, no one wants to break the silence first, they are just drinking each other’s presence in, and for a while they are more than happy with that. After a couple of minutes of just standing there and looking at each other, Louis starts getting fidgety and as always, he is the first one to break the silence.

“Your hair.” He says and stretches a hand as if to touch it, but then quickly puts it back and frowns.

“Your…” Harry points at his middle with his outstretched hand, but can’t get the words out, “You.” Is all he says at the end. _Eloquent, Harry, very eloquent._

“I…” Louis sounds hesitant and doesn’t finish the sentence, just moves a little bit in the same place, and goes to put a hand in his bump but at the last minute, he puts it down again, like he doesn’t want to draw attention to it, as if Harry hadn’t already seen it.

“Lou...” Harry can’t bear just seeing him there looking so soft and lovely anymore, so he takes the two steps that are separating them and hugs him.

Louis takes a few seconds before responding, during which Harry is afraid he is gonna push him off and tell him to go and just leave him alone, but then he puts his arms around Harry’s shoulders and nearly crushes him, but Harry is conscious of the bump between them, so he tries not to push against it.

After maybe three minutes of just hugging each other Louis pulls apart, and Harry can see his eyes are a little wet, and he is sniffing a little bit, but Harry himself isn’t much better off.

“Do you- do you maybe want to come in?” Louis says in a small voice and Harry doesn’t really trust his voice not to break if he speaks, so he just nods and follows Louis inside the house and towards the living room, where there is a sofa and two armchairs.

He is a little hesitant about where he should sit, until Louis pats beside him in the sofa, he still tries to leave some space, not because he wants, but because he doesn’t want to push Louis into anything he is not comfortable with and he really wants to talk about everything that is happening right now.

“Liam texted me saying you were coming, and I guess after what happened with the pictures at the mall, it was inevitable.” Louis shrugs lightly like he trying to undermine what all this means.

“Yeah, of course I came, I- I had to see for myself, I missed you, Lou, you…” He doesn’t really know what to say now.

“Yeah, Harry, I’m pregnant. It was- it was a mistake, I don’t think the guy even knows who I am, and at first, I was surprised and didn’t know what to do, but this baby is something good for me. When I had some time to think about it, I realised this was a blessing, and that maybe everything was gonna get better from then on.”

“Then why did you run away?” Was it because of him?

“I knew if I stayed on LA or went to the UK, I wouldn’t be able to get a rest, or hide this for as long as I did being here, but seems like I didn’t think this through, and now it is a matter of time until paps show up here and I won’t have the privacy I was looking for anymore.” No one can blame him if he sounds a little angry.

“We can work this out-” Louis interrupts him and his voice is clouded with disbelief.

“We?” Harry might feel a little hurt, but there isn’t much he can do, he deserves it.

“Yes, Lou, we. I know why it might be difficult to believe, but I really want you to. Don’t worry yourself over what is going to happen with the media and all that, you have me, the boys and your family, and we will take care of everything. Don’t worry, it can’t be good for you.” He really wants Louis to believe him.

“I- I didn’t think you cared that much about me and about what was happening” Louis says and his voice still sounds so small and insecure. Harry wants to fix everything right now, he wants everything to be like it used to.

“Don’t be silly, Louis, you know I obviously care about you, I know I was an arse, and I know I said some pretty awful things, and I’m sorry for that, you don’t know how fucking sorry I am.” Harry wants to punch himself in the face.

“I just… I assumed since-” Harry interrupts him because he cannot deal with Louis talking like that.

“Lou- Lou, I- I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, these past few months have been absolutely awful, at least before the break I got to see you nearly every day. I did think I was right at that time, but all this that has been happening showed me that I was completely and utterly wrong. I just want you to understand, I… I had never regretted something as much as I regret telling you we weren’t good together anymore. Louis, I was stupid, I- I love you so much, I don’t think I’ll ever not love you.” Louis was tearing up since Harry started his speech, but now he is full on sobbing.

“I don’t understand, you said-” His tears roll down his face and just watching him, Harry ends up in the same state.

“Fuck, I know what I said, but Lou, I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise I’ll always be with you. I promise I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” And it seems like that does it, Louis closes the space between them and kisses him.

It is a chaste kiss but it carries so much love, they are still crying and have to separate for breathing and a few times because their smiles are too big to continue. They kiss for what feels like hours, and when they finally part, they are both smiling really really big and looking at each other with so much hope in their eyes that they start giggling between little pecks.

“Can I-?” He says outstretching his hand towards Louis’ bump and he nods eagerly, like he was waiting for that. When harry touches his firm belly, he feels his heart bursting with love, for Louis, for this baby, and for the future he hopes they will have together.

“I’m 14 weeks pregnant and the baby is the size of a peach.” Louis is looking at him with so much love in his eyes and Harry just stopped crying, but he is gonna start again, because he hasn’t seen Louis look at him that way in so long.

“How long have you known?” Harry gets lower in the sofa, until he can put his head on Louis’ legs, his face near his bump.

“Two weeks or so, I think.” Harry lets out a small laugh and starts kissing the bump, whilst Louis cards his fingers through his hair. “What is so funny? You cut your hair so much, god. I love it, though.”

“I was at the LA house for two weeks, waiting for you.” And he knows they have to talk about so many things, but for now they are happy doing just this, Harry with his head on Louis’ lap and kissing his baby bump, and Louis carding his fingers through his hair, and holding hands.

They are happy. They will be so happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis is 20 weeks pregnant, and they just had an appointment with his OBGYN in London, where they had moved permanently a few weeks after they had given the official statement about their relationship and their baby, just a few days after their reunion.

They learned they were going to have a baby girl, she’s completely healthy, and they couldn’t be happier.

After having dinner, they proceed to cuddle in the sofa, and Harry is rubbing his belly, because they realised the baby really loves it, because she starts moving all around, but at the same time, it calms her down before they all go to sleep.

Louis decides to tell Harry something he has been thinking about for a while, and see what his reaction is.

“Let’s call her Rose.” Harry just looks at him confusedly, he doesn’t get where this came from. “Look, I have the dagger and you have the rose, yes? And even if she is not genetically yours, I want her to still have a part of you, and what better than one of our sappy couple tattoos?” Louis is positively beaming the moment he sees Harry’s eyes misting over, he turns his head to the side, so Harry can kiss him from where he is sat with his back against the armrest of the couch, with Louis between his stretched legs.

“So, she’s gonna be our petal?” His voice sounds shaky but so fond and full of happiness.

“I hadn’t thought of that, but absolutely, love.” They smile and keep kissing until Louis’ yawns can’t be kept at bay.

When Louis is already asleep, and Harry is on his way there, he can’t help but thinking how grateful he is about this, about his life, and about how much he wants Louis to get pregnant over and over again after this. He can’t help it, he looks gorgeous, and if his happiness is gonna be multiplied every single time at the same level as right now with Rose, then no one can blame him.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that. You can yell at me on tumblr, I'm another-dreamless-girl, and I would absolutely love to hear what you have to say about this.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> And again, thank you!!


End file.
